


爱欲的晚钟

by AkiraRaye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye
Summary: 警官松田桃太奉命前往小镇调查吸血鬼事件。还在缓慢地修改这篇文，请不要太在意细节。
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. 前夕

随着临近地区第三起杀人事件的曝光，松田桃太的假期彻底变成了泡影。他嘟囔着抱怨的话，被上司迅速打包塞进了列车。

尽管那个新来的的上司在临行前嘱咐他不要勉强，他处理完手头的案件便会赶去，但是松田还是感到莫名的压力。新上司如此年轻，而且刚刚被调来这个岗位，恐怕重担会全落在自己身上。怀着这样的疑虑，松田眺望着车外变换的雪景。看着干净而陌生的自然世界，他的心情终于一点点地恢复起来。但这样的好心情没能持续太久。在车门打开的一刹那，松田立刻陷入了后悔的情绪中。

早知道这样寒冷，怎么说也要拉一个人和自己一起来受冻嘛。他叹着气走出车站，意外地看见有人向他挥手：“松田——”

松田惊讶地瞪大了眼。原来是自己在当地的警员同学。“局长派我来接你去酒店。”那人看他一脸震惊，“怎么了？”

“那个上司可什么都没说啊。”松田嘟囔，“他根本没提有人会来接我。”

“也许是松田没认真听呢，哈哈，”同学一边笑一边帮他拉开车门，“请坐，震惊到连开车门都不会了的松田公主。”

万物凋零的冬季，就连出门也让人心情有些沉重。也许是因为这个笑话，松田终于感觉到了些轻松。即使他现在正坐在没有暖气的汽车中，嘴角也微微地翘了起来。同学和他兴奋地叙旧，气氛是那样的热烈，好像回到了过去的日子。

“……但是，这次的事件实在是很诡异。”同学突然一改前面轻松的话题，转到了这次的事件上。

在新闻报道中，这起连环杀人事件只是狡猾的罪犯作案。但在警察局内部的档案中，所有的矛盾都指向了一个不存在的物种：吸血鬼。所有的受害人都被吸干了血液，脖子上留下了小孔。前两起案件中，三名受害者的身上有着被强奸的痕迹，但留存的DNA在数据库中根本检索不到。其中的一位受害人的皮肤甚至有着微微的灼烧痕迹。当地政府花了很大力气把事件掩盖下去，但当地的论坛与居民还在讨论着这件事。这一次的第三起事件仿佛一个导火索，再一次引爆了当地的舆论。这种情况下，当地的警方仿佛看见第四起案件在遥遥招手，终于开始向外界求援。

“吸血鬼怎么想都是不存在的啊。”松田无奈地靠在车座上，“也许活了几百年了，结果就连指纹什么的也比对不上……你们查到了什么？”

“档案里面说了，不是单人作案，你也知道。”同学烦躁地敲着方向盘，“我们其实抓到了一个，但是那个吸血鬼自杀了。”

“而且，”同学的语气沉重了起来，“吸血鬼是这个社会不能接受的存在，所以我们得到的指令是格杀勿论。决定抓捕是因为我们大部分人希望这件事能够得到更加公平的处理，没想到不仅害得罪犯自杀，而且打草惊蛇，找不到犯罪团体了。”

松田的眉毛微微地蹙起。看来这件事比他想象的要复杂。

“表面上你是来抓捕罪犯的，但实际上，你只需要帮我们找到那群生物的所在地就可以了。”同学叹了口气，“怎么看松田也不是能动手杀人的家伙啊。所以保护好自己，千万不要逞英雄，知道吗？”

松田心虚地笑了笑。也没必要说得这么直白吧……他心想。

“也许这些吸血鬼还是欧洲那边来的呢。”松田说，“这样就更麻烦了。”

“那样应该很明显啊。金发棕发什么的，恐怕……”

“也许吸血鬼也会赶潮流染发什么的呢。”松田还想继续，看见同学一副哭笑不得的表情，他终于不好意思地闭了嘴。

松田和同学在当地的小店匆匆解决了晚饭，二人就在酒店门口挥手作别。同学玩笑般地感谢松田给了他一个短假，松田则回敬说这害得他的假期消失。

目送着车子消失的身影，松田感觉动力正缓慢地流入自己的心中。

酒店并不是很大。松田本来期望能够住进公费报销的大酒店，此刻有些忧伤。但这种情绪立刻被手机的震动打断——是上司的短信：“到达酒店了吗？”

松田吓了一跳，意识到自己忘记向上司汇报情况了。他飞快地在手机上打字：“已抵达，请勿担心。”短信发出的那一刻，他才意识到似乎还应该汇报其它新增的情报，但再发一条就显得像是在聊天。而且重要的信息分两次发送，简直是明明白白地告诉上司：我对工作不认真。

松田正苦恼着短信的问题，新的邮件就到达了。里面大致规划了他的行程，甚至在最后提示了一句：要以个人安全为首位。松田浏览了一遍，感觉自己像是一个被操纵的机器人，但也意识到这个新上司好像比自己想象的要厉害一些。

至于新情报，也许上司已经知道了也说不定。松田决定不再为难自己。他把邮件设为未读，决定第二天再细细研究。

天空早已暗淡下来。他拉上窗帘，遮盖住飞扬的雪景，躺在床上进入了梦乡。


	2. 初探

松田醒来的时候，窗外的雪仍在继续。清晨的天空像是蒙了细细的黑布，呈现出黄昏的景象。他把窗帘再次拉上，思考着应不应该再睡一觉——只是开玩笑啦。

手表告诉他现在刚刚过了六点。这个时候，恐怕只有便利店正在营业。但在便利店吃早餐，不管怎么想都让人觉得悲惨。松田摸了摸并不感到饥饿的肚子，决定先忘掉这件事情，出去转一转。

清晨的街道空旷而寂静。松田小心地走在积雪上，控制着步伐以免摔倒。酒店坐落于相对繁华的商业区边缘，区域内有不少小小的商店，热闹地挤在一起。虽然现在都没开业，温馨愉悦的氛围还是扑面而来。松田很快就在这小而精致的区域转了一遍，大致熟悉了街道名称以及建筑方位。他也注意到这里的便利店如同大都市的一样，门口贴着各式宣传。

也许吸血鬼会在这里工作也说不定，松田暗想，只要和人类合作，一个晚班一个早班，就能二十四小时营业。

在警方的报告中，还特别提到了商业区外的一家教堂。这个教堂，被反复当作抛尸的地点。松田远望着那高高的尖顶，又回忆起报告中尸体被抛在教堂外的惨象。这大概是一种示威？松田凝视着那积雪中瞩目闪耀的建筑，决定稍后就去拜访。

  
回到酒店的时候已经过去一个多小时。服务员告诉他早餐稍后才会送到。松田在房间里等待的时候顺便打开了电脑，刚看了几眼邮件，电话铃声就打断了他的动作。

是同学的电话。对方惊疑地告诉他，神父失踪了。

松田胡乱地吃完了早餐，跑到了现场。他捂着隐隐作痛的肚子，和同事们调查着这个诡异的地方——血迹，到处都是血迹，像是有人在这里搏斗一样。特别是圣坛，本该举办庄严肃穆典礼的地方，因为搏斗的痕迹与浓稠的血迹，看起来像是一个邪恶的祭坛。

这里没有尸体，只有恶心的场景与气味。虽然已经戴上了口罩，做好了心理准备，但松田还是感觉自己的脸色苍白了起来。他走到窗边想要休息一下，却注意到就连花窗上也残留着血迹，本来对称的图案此刻像是在狞笑一般。那个神父会遇害吗？他皱起了眉头。尸体总被抛弃在教堂外，恐怕神父就是吸血鬼的眼中钉。想要找到这些神出鬼没的生物，恐怕这个神父会是关键。

“不必担心。”旁边的警员安慰他，“你另外还有任务吧？这里交给我们，请放心。”

松田模糊地回忆起今天的日程安排。他十分确信，其中包含了“向神父询问情况”这一项。看来只能暂时放弃这一项了，他懊恼地想，如果早来一点，早来一点——

也许会撞上吸血鬼也说不定呢。松田颤抖了一下，迈出了教堂的大门。

死者基本上全是当地孤儿院的孤儿，且大多已经成年，并且搬离了孤儿院。也许这些生物把孤儿院当成食堂也说不定，真是恶劣。松田慢慢地向孤儿院走去，靠近了才意外地看到铁门上贴着禁止访问的告示。松田在铁门外转了又转，始终找不到可以通报的东西。不要说警卫，就连一个活人的身影也看不见。

就当他正要转身离开的时候，一个声音叫住了他：“您是来调查的警官吗？我是这里的院长，请问有什么事情？”松田停下脚步，出示了自己的警官证。对方打开了铁门，带着歉意说这几日人手不足，只好挂出告示谢绝来访。说着她就领着松田往建筑内走去，还说这里有特产茶叶，希望他能品尝。面对这位礼貌妇人的歉意，松田也有些不好意思。他急忙摆着手，说这次自己只是来了解一些情况，绝不会占用太多时间。

“这次警方想要了解修道院的历史。”随着松田这句话的出口，那妇人扭过脸，眼睛惊讶地瞪圆。松田立刻有些不安，但也感觉到一些不对劲。

“当然没有问题。”妇人的表情再次带上了歉意，“我只是有些惊讶……”

记忆涌回松田的脑海。先前的报告上详细地调查了孤儿院的现状，以及受害者在孤儿院的经历。报告唯独对修道院的历史遮遮掩掩，相信每一位能够查看报告的警员都注意到了这样的异常。

“我猜可能这背后有什么不可告人的事情。”同学昨日告诉他，“所以我们得到了不完整的情报与束手束脚的任务。他们只希望我们杀掉那些吸血鬼，而不是查清楚孤儿院。”

“你是外派到这里来的警员，你比我们要自由多了。这件事的真相，恐怕要由你来巧妙地调查出来。”同学苦闷地喝下一口酒，“加油啊，松田。”

坐在会客室内，松田悄悄地打量着屋内的装修。朴素而低调的房间没能给他提供任何有用的线索，就连墙上的周年纪念照看起来也平平无奇。松田微笑着接过对方递来的杯子，下一秒就被打倒在地上。

再次醒来是在潮湿的地下室里。松田看着自己被绑起来的手脚，惊讶地发现角落里竟然还有人影。

“我叫松田桃太，是警察。你是谁？”松田嘶哑着声音说，“你也被抓起来了吗？”

那个人敏锐地盯着他看了半响，终于报出了自己的名字：“我是魅上照神父。”

“失踪的人就是你吗？”松田惊讶地大喊，“这家孤儿院果然是——”

“结论不要下得这么早。”冷笑声传来，仿佛在嘲笑他。松田愣愣地。看向对面，又看见对方充满歉意的表情：“不，没什么，请忘了那句话吧。”

潮湿的地下室有一个小小的铁窗。松田勉强把身体移到窗户旁边，只看到了茫茫的雪景。

“还在下雪啊，”松田叹气，“这下我的脚印也要不见了。”

“没有人知道你来这里吗？”神父颇有兴趣地问。

“没有。我是外派的警员，不完全受这里警方调动。”松田试着跳起来看看情况，可惜只是徒劳。“现在仍是我所属地区的上司指挥我的行动。”他喘着气说，神情有些沮丧。

“你的上司？也就是警察局长咯？”神父的声音微微激动起来，“他下达了什么样的安排？”

“今天的话就只是调查而已，可惜要完不成了。”松田转过头安慰对方，“别担心，上司他也要来这里，所以我们一定会得救的。”

“听起来你很信任局长啊。”神父激动的情绪渐渐平息，似乎重新意识到了现在的处境。

“虽然他刚刚才上任，但听人说他很有能力。”松田缓缓滑下，靠在墙壁上盯着上方那一小块天空，“我没有怎么和他交流过，但是我能感觉到……”

“感觉到什么？”神父的语气充满了好奇。

“他是很优秀可靠的人呢。”松田充满歉意地冲他眨眨眼，“他肯定不会像我一样被这样抓住吧，哈哈。”

神父盯着他，似乎觉得他是一个有趣的人。松田感到有些不适，但不知道是不是该出声询问。正当他犹豫的时候，那神父终于开口了：“再等一会儿，就会有人来送食物。”

“我们可以趁机逃跑？”松田激动地问。

“不，我是说你可以好好休息一下。”

“什么嘛……”松田郁闷地抱怨。

“吸血鬼想把你也变成他们的同伴。”神父说，嘴角扯出嘲讽的笑意，“我想他们打算羞辱警方。”

松田大惊失色。这怎么可能？他简直无法思考。

“所以，在仪式上也许会有逃生的机会。”神父指着他，“我想，仪式会在这栋建筑内举行。场地布置恐怕和教堂一样。”

“要珍惜自己人类的生命。”


	3. 祭品

松田像是被这句话惊醒了一般。

“那你能不能帮我解开绳子？”他问，“也许我能趁吃饭的机会逃走。”

“这些生物是吸血鬼哦。”神父说，“我不觉得你可以单独一人逃走。”

“那么神父你呢？吸血鬼总要害怕神圣的东西吧？”松田说，“你肯定知道什么方法吧？比如现在制造些什么让他们害怕的阵法。”

“我不知道，这些都不在我的职责范围内。”神父坦诚地说，“我和你一样也会成为祭品。”

“怎么会——”松田颓丧地歪在墙边。

如果上司能早些赶来就好了，松田想。当地的警员恐怕要两三天后才会发现他的失踪，但是上司掌握着他的行动……那个礼貌而疏离，做事雷厉风行的年轻人。以日本第一的身份，带着风光坐上了局长的宝座。本来松田应该称呼他为“局长”，但对着那样年轻的一张脸，再加上对老局长的怀念，这个称呼迟迟喊不出口。

“可恶……”他低声责骂自己。

被绑着手脚，身上能联络的东西都被收走，手表也没留下。松田只能仰头看着那小小的窗户，像是期盼着什么奇迹。时间流动着，天色渐暗，绝望涌上松田的心头。

本以为送饭的机会可以逃走，但见到门外严守的警卫，松田只得放弃这个想法。绳子并不难弄开，逃走则艰难无比。就算松田可以联合神父弄开铁窗，身体也没有卡在狭窗内，怎么不被注意地穿过庭院？神父告诉他，吸血鬼能感受到人类的气息。

“比起我，你会被特别注意。”像是在嘱咐一般，神父开口说，“我是被神庇佑的人，他们会忌惮我。就算我逃跑，他们也不会贸然杀害我。但你并没有信仰，这很危险。”

“如果现在我立刻变成一个有信仰的人呢？”松田闷闷地回答，“你是神父，这个总能做到吧？”

神父愣了一下，随后低声笑了起来：“这可不是我能决定的啊……这是神和信徒共同决定的。”

“神真是自私呢。”松田小声抱怨。

“我想神也是爱着你的，松田。”神父说。

“是么？”

“神会告诉你的。”神父的表情有些复杂，“所以你不能放弃。”

这就是神职人员的安慰吗？松田翘了翘嘴角，因为这个毫无作用的祝福而感到了一丝慰藉。

晚钟敲响的时候，两个人被蒙上了眼睛，押送到了一个新地方。

凭借着嗅觉，松田确定这地方他不曾来过。蜡烛燃烧的气味与熏香的味道闻起来太过强烈，恐怕是经年累月留下的气味。耳边传来嘈杂的谈话声，还有隐隐的歌声——也许是在唱诗吧。松田二人被扔在一个冰冷的石台上，灯光冲下打在脸上，简直让松田睁不开眼睛。

“他们会在仪式的最后献祭我们。”神父低声说，“但是，在此之前，他们必须询问神的旨意。”

“吸血鬼也有神吗？”

“他们的神就是这里的领主。”神父说，“抱歉，我习惯了神这个称呼。”

“那么，我们怎么才能让领主放过我们呢？”松田说。

“也许是答应成为吸血鬼的一员吧。”神父苦笑，“迎接新生儿总是让族群欢乐的。”

一个吸血鬼过来，把二人的嘴绑住。松田咬着那块布，虽然勉强还能发出声音，但是交流已经变得不可能。他安静地体会着唾液打湿嘴角的感觉，一边思考着如果自己变成吸血鬼要怎么办。不知道为什么，他觉得自己并不会死在这里。就算是死，也会以人类的身份离开人间。这算是警员的意志吗？他勉强挤出一个苦笑。

仪式不知什么时候开始了。声音在瞬间沉寂下去，唱诗的声音取而代之。松田听不懂内容，但那邪恶而神圣的气氛让他深深地恐惧。声音最初是单调的，随后变得吵闹，变得狂热起来。

“他来了。”神父含糊不清地说。松田扭头，只能看到模糊的一片黑影。

那身影开始走上阶梯时，声音如同被关闭一般。一声，两声，皮鞋踩在木板上的声音，如同踩在松田的心上。松田感到自己在颤抖，死亡的幻影出现在眼前——

“不要颤抖，我的伴侣。”那领主缓慢地说。

松田感到自己被一双冰凉的手臂抱起。信息太多，让他的头脑混乱。他意识到这声音有些耳熟，意识到阵阵欢呼声正在传来，意识到那神父要走向死亡——“放过那神父。”他含糊地哀求道。

“不必为他求情。”嘈杂的声音降了下去，松田意识到他们正在远离那诡异的地方。穿过了走廊，进到了一个房间。还没等松田问些什么，他就被放在床上。

对方解开了他的眼罩。夜神月，他的上司，此刻正看着他。

“我们必须把戏演下去。”对方说。


	4. 献祭

那束缚嘴的东西被取下了，二人静默地对视。

“你是人类？”松田呆滞地问。

“是那个神父的阴谋。”夜神月简单地说，“他认为我是他理想中的神。”

“什——”还没等松田进一步询问，夜神月激烈地吻住了他，甚至把他的嘴角咬出了血。

“他很早就开始给我寄来信件，向我描述他的新计划。”夜神月在他的耳边说，“他将会领导这一群生物净化世界……”

松田呆滞地眨眨眼：“是吗？”

“这是一个开始，松田。”对方跨坐在他的身上。抚摸着他的头发，“他作为神父，认为应该为此举行一场祭礼，而你就是祭品。”

“原来只有我吗？”松田喃喃道。

“也许他也是祭品也说不定。”夜神月移开了身体，躺在他的身边，“我猜做到这一步就够了……为了说明你的价值，我不得不说你是我的恋人。”

“否则我会变成吸血鬼？”

“对。”

事实冲击着大脑，松田灰心地闭上眼睛：“……做到这一步……他真的会相信吗？”

“你想做下去吗？”夜神月的声音带上了笑意。

“不不，我不是那个意思……”松田结结巴巴地说，“我是在说他真的会相信两个男人恋爱吗？”

“我让他相信了。”夜神月看着窗外，“我可以查到你的所有档案，伪装起来并不难。”

……听起来真是让人不爽。松田眨眨眼睛，“可是你这么做，不就是承认自己作为神的身份了吗？”

“这只是角色扮演而已。”夜神月轻松地说。

“不能脱身的角色扮演？”松田苦涩地问。

“所以你必须帮我想办法。”夜神月说，“我们早上就可以离开这里，之后就会有行动的时间。这件事要和这起案件一样完美结束。”

听了这句话，松田才意识到对方新手上司的身份。这件事对于他来说，恐怕是只许成功不许失败的吧。

“总感觉月很可怜呢。”松田无意识地评价。

“是么。”对方说。

松田吓了一跳。“我没有讽刺你的意思，”他紧张地补充，“夜神先生。”

“你可以叫我月啊。”

“啊？”松田吃了一惊。

“你刚刚——”夜神月看到对方困惑的眼神，改口道：“……也听我说了，我们在扮演恋人哦。”

“是啊……那个神父总不会要检查身体吧。”松田突然说，“如果他要检查怎么办呢？”

“……”夜神月沉默了一下。这怎么想都是不可能的吧，这家伙真是天然。

“我想也许掩饰一下会比较好。”松田继续，“比如在身上留下一些痕迹。”

松田说完，用不安的眼神打量着夜神月，“你觉得呢？”

看着松田不安的模样，夜神月产生了一种想要玩弄他的想法。他不动声色地修改着脑内的计划，心中涌起了一阵愉悦。

“那你来吧。”夜神月一边说一边开始脱衣服。

“留在你身上吗？”松田震惊地说。从他极为有限的对于同性恋的了解中，这种东西总是留在受方身上。而他的上司怎么看也不像会被他这种中年人压在身下的角色。松田看着对方年轻的脸，产生了一种罪恶的感觉。

“那你能应付那个神父的审视吗？”夜神月解开衬衫的纽扣，“松田怎么看，也不像是擅长说谎的人。”

松田尴尬地笑了笑。

“更不要说你现在一脸愧疚的样子……不要摆出那种表情啊。”夜神月的语气带上了某种不满，“看起来你像是在强奸未成年人一样。”

“同事们……都说夜神长得很年轻啊。”松田结结巴巴地说。

“那是肯定的吧？”对方以一种理所当然的口吻说道，“我是青年吧。”

不是那个问题啊……松田混乱地思考着。这算是滥用职权吗？是谁滥用职权？他还是夜神？按理说自己算是下属，但是……

夜神月耐心地看着他，月光下，他用手拉开了一边的领口，“松田比较有经验吧？我相信松田。”

哪有这种经验啊？松田哭笑不得。面对那年轻的躯体，他产生了强烈的退缩的冲动。那身躯沐浴在月光中，看起来神圣而庄严。在这个隐秘的监牢与情色的邀约中，仿佛背德的情感在松田的心中滋生。他咽下口水，用眼神询问：这样真的可以吗？

他好像听到若有若无的叹息，以及飘渺的回答：当然可以。

松田试探着把脸凑近那肩膀。对方身上传来淡淡的香气，也许是沐浴露的味道。他的目光顺着锁骨的线条游移，寻找着一个合适的方位。

“月喜欢哪里呢？”松田问，“……明显一些还是？”

“都可以。”对方的手指从领口移到了锁骨的尾，“你喜欢这里吗？”

“不，不不……”松田的脸红了起来，“嗯……我是说这里也可以……”

“那就好。”对方的语气有些轻快，“你可不要咬太狠哦。”

松田缓缓地靠近那片皮肤。最开始并不是很成功，与其说是咬，倒不如说是吻。松田笨手笨脚地定下方位，小心翼翼地留下痕迹——舌尖不小心碰了对方一下，糟透了。

也许并没有那么糟。松田红着脸，仿佛认错一样抬头去看对方的神情，意外地看到了某种温柔。

“干得很好哦，松田。”对方说。

“是，是吗……”松田喃喃道。

松田低垂着眼睛，感受着下身淡淡的热流。夜神月抱住他：“一切都会没问题的……相信我。”

月光下，他看起来是那样温柔。说出的话语也像是带上了某种安心的魔法。

也许我是误入了幻境的爱丽丝也说不定。

松田缓缓地闭上眼睛，倦意袭来，带走了他的意识。


	5. 抉择

松田梦见这一切并未发生。吸血鬼杀人的手法被证明是连环杀手的恶趣味所致，而所谓的血液抽干则是媒体夸大的说法，受害人仅仅是被放血而已。案件圆满结束了，他站在空荡荡的站台上，在飘扬的雪花中等待着列车。上司发来短信，庆贺他的成功。还没等松田回信，就有新的短信到来：“不要忘了法国餐厅。月。”

现实迅速地涌入脑海。松田心情恶劣地醒来。这是自己饱含僭越与猥亵的妄想吗？他注意到身边空无一人。床头的纸条告诉他夜神月需要去处理事务，但他则是自由之身。

这恐怕是夜神争取来的吧。松田想。他匆匆地抓起西装外套，却瞥见上面残留着血迹。他惊骇地松开手，却看见门口有人的身影。

“您可以离开了。”那仆人用声音冷冰冰地说，“您的东西已经整理好，可以归还给您。”

血迹集中在袖口，松田只得把外套搭在胳膊上，把袖口包在衣服内。天色还早，路过的行人不过瞟一眼他古怪的装束。

夜神月虽然到了这个地方，但只有松田自己可以行动。松田握紧了拳头，一定要救月出来，他想。随后他又迟钝地意识到称呼的变化。不知什么时候已经发生了，而他却没能意识到。

松田苦笑着在街上奔跑起来。

没有人注意到他的短暂失踪。松田在房间内找到了夜神月的全套行李，这多少让他感到了一些宽慰。去掉那些衣物，松田找到了厚厚的档案。他粗略地翻看了一下，一些是对于案件的分析，还有一些是对于吸血鬼的研究。反复翻找着文件，松田终于找到了一份私人笔记，里面详细地整理了所有的事件。他粗略地再次浏览起来。

第一次发生在教堂外，是吸血鬼族群的第一次祭祀。他们尝试向社会亮明身份，可惜并不成功，事件档案被封存，没有引起很大的反响。第二次案件很快发生，且与第一次作案手法相同。两起案件迅速地被联系在一起，这时警方开始成立专案组调查此事。第三起案件的发生则进一步扩大了影响。

其实这些人并未征求我的意见，夜神月写道，那个名叫魅上照的神父，只是在寻求“局长”的支持。他不仅看到了局长的身份，恐怕还看到了别的东西。我作为局长，必须要尽快解决这个问题。我已经派遣了松田桃太去进行调查，但我现在才意识到这是一个错误，因为

笔记在这里断掉了，纸张上有着模糊的压痕。为什么不换一支笔继续呢？时间不够了吗？还是说自己也是被怀疑的对象呢？松田怀着复杂的心情，翻来覆去地查看那一页笔记。把这些与人不同的生物扭送法庭恐怕是不可能了。警方处理案件的方针已经确定，是要剿灭这一种族，而不是将他们曝光于社会，给人们带来恐慌。

如果想要两人从这其中全身而退，只能消灭掉这些生物。可是松田回忆着那可怕的力量，立刻陷入了短暂的绝望。讲和呢？讲和会怎么样？松田不禁打了一个寒颤。这虽然也可以勉强称为正义，但是……

那个人的脸在松田的脑海中浮现。那个年轻的，意气风发而有着大好前程的青年。他那样正义的人，一定无法接受与这种生物同流合污的下场吧。

松田闭上眼睛，仿佛被那光刺痛了眼睛一般。

只有一条路可选了。松田心想。他用颤抖的手把东西放入行李箱，拿出了那个黑色的东西。

让神圣的子弹结束这一切吧，他祈祷。

按照古老的故事，吸血鬼惧怕阳光。那么他的谋杀便要在正午进行。松田在行李箱内翻找着，果然找到了一个定位的仪器，上面的红点闪烁着，告知着他夜神的位置。

明明有枪，为什么不带在身上呢？松田翻来覆去地看着那没有划痕的精密机械。是被“角色扮演”束缚了，恐惧着吸血鬼察觉自己的计划吗？松田又想起对方那些饱含信任的话语。把最后的重担交给他，夜神月，你真是……

松田苦笑着，把这恐怖的武器抓在手中。以他对青年的了解，这里面必然是能够对付吸血鬼的子弹。他打开弹匣，看着那六颗银色的子弹。机会只有六次，他应该怎么做？现在就去教堂杀掉那个神父？或者是威胁他？但对方人多势众，很难确定要如何威胁到那个神父。

也许只有绑架夜神月这一条路可走。松田回想起那神父对夜神月的重视，又隐约意识到那说不清道不明的对神的狂热。但是绑架夜神月又能得到什么？松田意识到自己的计划漏洞百出，他把头埋进手掌中，后悔没能和青年交流些什么。

门口响起敲门的声音。松田抓着枪，小心地通过猫眼确认对方的身份——是同学。他把枪藏好，打开了门。还没等他开口询问些什么，同学就做出了一个制止的动作。

“今天天气不太好呢，松田，注意身体。”同学用夸张的动作递来了纸条，上面写着“有监听”三个大字。

“是啊，这个案件很难侦破呢。”松田磕磕绊绊地回答。那张纸条被翻了个面，塞进了他的手里。

“这是今天的报纸，”同学说着递来一个档案袋，“你有空可以看看。”

夜神私下给我发送了你的行动指令，他说你的邮箱有被监控的可能，所以拜托我送来计划书。这是我在自家打印出来的，里面的内容我没有看，更不必说其他人了。我确定我家没有被监控，放心。

请你一定要活着回来。

纸条上写着这样的内容。松田压抑着情绪，心中涌起了无限的希望。他避免着响动，轻轻地打开那计划书。

首先映入眼帘的是一份信件。

松田桃太，请不要慌张。

相信你已经知道如何定位了。在正午的时候，我会试图从那个地方逃出来，请你务必前来接应我。

在离开前，我会尽力给这些生物制造麻烦。现在我们无法解决他们，我也不能继续扮演神的身份。所以我们不能继续和这些生物纠缠下去，而是要活着去找到外援。我会以局长的身份向上层施压，尽可能地解决这些生物。

枪是我为了这次行动而特别定制的。如果可以的话，请你千万不要开枪。

请原谅我强制你变成我的恋人。不过松田确实很可爱。

月。

松田注视着那亲笔写成的字迹，心中不由得产生酸涩的感觉。在这个时候也不忘为恋人身份道歉，这家伙为什么就没有拯救别人性命的自觉？他是没有爱吗，还是……松田咽下那折磨着他的念头，把思绪转回了计划。

地图，手枪的分析，甚至是失败后的安排……松田看着那要求他保全自己性命的指令，眼中不由得聚起了泪水。

月真是一个讨厌的家伙。他在心中喃喃自语。


	6. 谋杀

太阳正好。连绵的雪不知何时消失了，阳光强烈，路上的阴影仿佛也要跟着消失。藏在衣服中的枪像是死亡的丧钟，随着他的步伐回响着。

松田在教堂外埋伏着。夜神月会在正午的某个时刻冲破警卫，和他汇合。这时候松田只需要断后。

松田的衣兜里甚至已经装好了回程的票，是同学根据指令买来装在档案袋中的。酒店房间和行李一类的问题也交给了同学处理。

一切都要结束了，松田的脑海中清晰地浮现着这句话。

伴随着一声恐怖的巨响，夜神的身影出现在门口。他的身后有两三个吸血鬼在追逐他，但纷纷因阳光而惨叫着退回到那建筑之中。松田飞奔过去搀扶青年，两人往附近的小巷逃去。

青年的身上渗着血。“太好了，松田。”他感激地说，“这下——”

他们的身后传来可怖的笑声。如同本能一般，松田举枪。那生物砸在地上，抽搐着没了气息。鲜血染红了那身制服。松田呆立在那里。人类？

“……是便利店的员工呢，躲藏在小巷的阴影里。”夜神月疲惫地说。

“……也就是说，松田杀了人。”夜神月闭上眼睛，“松田，不必担心，我可以把这项罪行移到那些生物的身上。”

松田低着头。还不等他回答，就听见有人在惊呼。

被发现了。

  
“魅上照。”松田听见夜神月冰冷的声音，“我接受你的条件，把这件事掩盖过去。”

如同卷起旋风，那神父出现了。围观的群众的眼神纷纷涣散起来，终于散开了身影。

“为什么会这样……”松田喃喃道，“月……”

“不必自责，你已经做得很好了。”夜神月抚摸着他的头，“魅上照刚刚告诉我，那家伙是没被警方抓捕归案的强奸犯。松田，你没有做错什么……相信我。”

“但是月……月就会……”松田压抑地流下泪水，“都是我的错误。”

你为什么要包庇我的错误呢？松田苦涩地想。为什么不继续扮演那个自以为是的上司？我的前途和你自己的前途相比，哪个更重要呢？

“松田很重要哦。”夜神月像是读出了他的想法，温柔地说，“松田也因为重视我，才做出了错误的选择，不是吗？我想，松田可不是会开枪的那一类人哦。”

旁边的尸体被吸血鬼搬走了，魅上照出现在视野中。

“请您回去。”他冷漠地说，“一切会交由我们处理。”

  
他们回到了那个满载着恐怖回忆的孤儿院。松田搀扶着夜神月到床上休息，但由于大量失血，夜神月不断地喘息。松田心疼地为他擦拭着汗水，握着他的手。

“我会照顾月的。”松田低声说。

“在这里照顾我吗？”月笑了笑，“我知道松田会照顾我的。”

“不。”松田低低地说。

“永远。我会永远照顾月的。”他直视着月的眼睛。

夜神月看起来有些困惑。他的嘴唇轻微地颤抖着，终于开口：“是我没能处理好这个问题。松田只是被我牵连进来了而已。”

“以恋人的身份呢。”

松田吻了过来。一个轻柔而郑重的吻，仿佛力度一大，对方就会破碎一般。

“那么，我就会一辈子扮演月的恋人。”松田的声音有些空洞，像是在隐藏自己的感情。“我不会当逃兵的。”

夜神月皱眉。松田察觉到他想要劝说自己离开，迅速放开了紧握着的手。

  
夜神月诧异地看着他。在阳光下，松田缓慢地脱掉了自己沾雪的鞋子，跨坐在床上。

“那我就证明给月看吧。”松田的声音带上了某种怒意。

青年的身体瘦削而结实。因为大量的失血而显得苍白的面庞正微微地泛红。松田附身去吻青年的唇，甚至把舌头送进去翻搅。唾液顺着夜神月的脸颊流下，打湿了耳边的头发。

松田放过那双唇，看向青年的眼睛。没有憎恨或是怨毒，只有着惊奇与欢喜。

真是可爱的青年人啊，松田叹息着。我是不是在把他引向地狱？

松田缓慢地褪下夜神月沾血的长裤。在伸手抓向那薄薄的内裤时，松田的手被对方抓住了。月的手引导着他，带着他探进那隐秘的地带。短短的毛发遮盖着软软的性器，和生病的主人一样，顺从地等待着松田。松田轻柔地抓住那沉睡的物事，对方的身体则明显地颤抖了一下。像是安抚一样，松田用手指描绘着那交织的纹路。月低低的喘息声传来，鼓励着他继续探索。

“月硬了呢。”松田低声说，声音染上了喜悦，“这里的毛发剪得这么短，真是很可爱呢……

“请把上衣脱掉吧。”松田请求他，“我想要看一看月的身体……”

夜神月看着对方。在阳光下，松田如同一只无害的绵羊，可他口中的话语却像是在捕食绵羊的狼一般。夜神月低低地叹了口气，解开了最下面的纽扣。

“如果松田让我满意，我才会解开下一个纽扣哦。”夜神月露出一个诱惑的笑容，“开始吧，松田……”

松田看着月暴露出来的小腹。虽然内裤没有脱下，但顶端渗出的前液已经让布料微微潮湿。松田的手从内裤下退出，转而攀上了那腰身。他放低了身体，亲吻着那裸露的皮肤。夜神月的双手抓住了他的头发，一下下地梳理着。

“总感觉松田像是某种大型犬呢。”夜神月的喉咙中传出笑意，“好可爱呢。”

松田的脸一下子红了起来。他狠狠地咬了一下那光洁的皮肤，听见身下人的闷哼声时，他狡猾地拉下了那条内裤。

那湿漉漉的地带一下子暴露在阳光下。月赤裸的双腿不安地移动着，想要遮掩些什么。

“我都看见了哦，月。”松田示威般地说，但那红红的脸出卖了他。夜神月压下嘴角的笑意，解开了另一枚纽扣。

松田低下头，慢慢地舔着月的性器，最后把它含入口中。月喘息着，带上了舒服的尾音。松田不断地用舌头与牙齿刺激着那脆弱的器官，一边解开了自己的长裤。

“松田比我还兴奋呢。”夜神月喘息着，试图用脚去触碰对方的性器，但是被捉住了。松田吐出夜神月还没释放的欲望，在对方不满的眼神中，用手指蘸取着液体，向那小穴探去。

夜神月的表情显得惊恐而愤怒。松田亲吻着他的大腿内侧，同时加大着抽送力度。这样的感官刺激让夜神月的前液不停地流出。松田用手指抹去堆积的液体，往小穴中涂抹。

“月，不要害怕……”松田在他的性器两端落下亲吻，“你真美丽……”

但松田的举动却不像话语那样温柔。在小穴能够吞下三根手指后，他便强硬地分开了月的大腿。“我可以进去吗？”松田的声音有些沙哑，“……月？”

夜神月慢慢地解开纽扣，胸口在布料下若隐若现。“来吧。”他说。

虽然已经做了足够的准备，但进入还是显得困难。松田抓住月的右手，感受着对方身体传来的颤抖。明明是病人却被他这样对待，明明是病人，却在太阳下显得如此色情……松田虔诚地在那手上烙下一吻，如愿看到了对方惊慌的表情。

“月在床上显得坦诚多了呢。”松田带着抱怨，狠狠刺入对方虚弱的身体，“月一直都是那种疏离的样子，但是在床上就没有办法隐藏了。”

“松田一直在关注我吗？”夜神月的手探向自己没能发泄的欲望，但被松田捉住，再次烙下吻痕，“当然啦，谁让月那么耀眼。”

夜神月笑了起来，但笑声很快变成粗重的喘息，最后变成了细微的呻吟。松田加快着动作，每次都狠狠地拔出再狠狠地刺入。那青涩的小穴此刻叫嚣着不满，不知厌倦地吞吐着性器。淫靡的声音刺激着松田，让他想要在这身体中停留。

“月的身体真适合做爱呢。”松田故意在高潮前拔出，压制着对方的双手，“我可以射在月的身体里吗？”

夜神月恼火地瞪他。终于他解开了残余的纽扣。

“光这样是不行的啊，”松田摇头，“我想听月亲口告诉我。”

夜神月的身体扭动着。害羞了吗？松田窃笑着去吻他的小腹，满含恶意地舔着性器的下端。终于听到对方不情愿地说：“可以。”

“什么？”松田假装没有听见，“完整地告诉我嘛。”

“……请射在我的……身体……里。”夜神月断断续续地说，眼中全是因为情欲而产生的恼火。

松田终于再一次插入。那小穴急不可耐地接纳了他，月的声音也变得坦诚。他呻吟着松田的名字，想要伸手去碰自己的性器。但松田已然束缚着对方的双手。

“月也试一试靠后面高潮的感觉吧。”松田喘息着说。这样色情的身体，不给一些惩罚实在是浪费。

伴随着夜神月无法克制的呻吟，松田射在了里面。月的精液打湿了松田的衣服，甚至留在了皮肤上。松田用手指把它送到嘴里，笑着说：“月的味道很美味呢。”

夜神月瞪他。但他似乎已经没有力气保持愤怒，目光中透露出一种慵懒。松田趴在夜神月的身上，吻他的眼睛，吻他的鼻子，吻他的嘴唇，吻他的耳朵。

“松田果然像是大型犬呢。”夜神月伸手抚摸他的头发。他的手指与他的发间此刻都蒙上了淡淡的汗水，在阳光下散发着某种快乐的气味。

“那月像是什么呢？”松田细心地为夜神月盖好被子，躺回他的身边。

“养大型犬的人。”夜神月无奈地闭上眼。那一贯精致的发型现在凌乱不堪，散落在枕间。松田玩弄着他的头发，终于手被夜神月抓住。

“松田，不要胡闹。”夜神月像是恢复了一点干劲，虚弱地发号施令，“手机还在你身上吧？告诉你的同事，计划有变，我们暂时不离开了。”

“遵命，夜神大人。”松田在他的头发上烙下一吻。

“我不会离开的，所以请你好好休息……”他温柔地说。

夜神月眨眨眼睛，接受了他的建议。

松田坐在床边，小心地梳理着夜神月凌乱的头发。为了让月能好好休息，他拉上了窗帘，现在屋内一片昏暗。

是我害你堕落了吗？松田沉默地询问那熟睡的人。

可是，堕落的你是如此美丽……

松田呆呆地看着那睡颜，心中不禁涌起幸福的感觉。

“我会永远陪伴着月的。”他在那发间落下轻轻的一吻。


	7. 晚钟

这已经是松田陪伴夜神的第五年。青年渐渐变得更成熟沉稳，而松田自己则变成了一个彻底的中年人。如果说有什么不同，那就是他总是拒绝同事晚间聚餐的邀请，然后回到他与夜神共同的居所。

松田有时会给夜神穿衣服。从内衣开始，一件件地帮对方穿戴整齐。夜神月总是很平静地任由松田服侍，一句抱怨的话也没有。清晨的阳光下，他赤裸的身体暴露在空气中，等待着恋人虔诚的手。

也许月确实是神明也说不定。松田在心中默默地想。他曾经问过这个问题。初春的晴空下，坐在公园长椅上的月偏着头，反问他：“那你在做什么？”

“也许是渎神呢。”松田低声回答，垂下头去看自己的鞋尖。

“可是，”夜神月捧起他的脸，“在我眼里，松田就是神的使者。”

“使者？”松田迷茫地对上那含着笑意的眼睛。

“在神没有降临的时候，就在宣扬神的福音的人。”夜神月吻他，“明白了吗？”

“是么……”松田喃喃道，心中涌起某种幸福的感觉。

“您这样把松田留在身边，真的好吗？”某一天，魅上照在汇报事务完后，再一次慎重地发问。

夜神月扬了扬眉毛。

“如果我被刺杀，那么他就是挡在我身前的盾。”他讽刺地说，“这一点你不是也清楚吗？”

“如果他发现那个骗局呢？”魅上照进一步质疑，“请原谅，我只是希望您能安全。”

“也许他已经发现了呢。”夜神月轻声笑了起来，“但是，恐怕他已经无法离开我了……明白了吗？不要再问这种问题。”

“是。”魅上照沉默地退下。推开门时，他的眼角捕捉到了一个熟悉的身影。

夜神月和魅上照很早便相识。夜神月和家人一同旅行的时候，路过了魅上照所在的教堂。在庄严的弥撒与虔诚的人群中，魅上照在少年的眼中看到了不屑。那转瞬即逝的眼神吸引了他，少年也对这个神秘的神父产生了某种兴趣。

魅上照并非普通的血族，而是古老家族的直系后代。在他这一支中，只要拥有强大的力量便可以避免阳光的灼烧。

“血族畏惧太阳更像是一种诅咒，”魅上照一边喝茶一边说，“如果从科学的角度看，月亮反射的也是来自太阳的光，但它对我们却是无害的。”

“也许是为了错开与人类的活动时间也说不定。”夜神月翻看着报纸，并没有抬头，“人类的眼睛不能在黑暗中看清，于是黑暗是危险的。人类的身体需要在夜晚休息，需要凭借阳光摄取必要的维生素……也许是血族与人类在争夺这世界，但最终势均力敌也说不定。”

“那么您怎么想呢？”魅上照饶有兴趣地问，“您也看到了，强大的血族甚至可以克服缺点，超越人类……您是否有兴趣加入我们？”

“变成你的后裔吗？”夜神月不感兴趣地合上报纸，“免谈。”

“凭借人类的身体，也是可以成为神的。”夜神月的目光锁定了他，“我想要成为新世界的神，你愿意协助我吗？”

血族乐意听从强者，而眼前的少年拥有着无限的潜力。也许是因为对于罪犯的共同厌恶，从第一次见面开始，魅上照就用尊敬的口吻与他交谈。这次，机会终于来临。

“当然。”魅上照回答。

血族中也有着顽固的势力。想要在混乱的黑暗生物中组建一支军队，就需要新鲜血液。魅上照凭借神父的身份，辗转于全国的教堂，找到了不少志同道合的伙伴。为避免失败，转化的仪式在魅上照熟悉的孤儿院进行。也许是因为过于激动而在筹备时期露出了破绽，本该因为郊游而离去的一群青少年因为好奇而折返回来，闯入了这仪式。为庆祝转化仪式的成功，他们展现了仁慈，仅仅把他们变为了半血族半人类的生物，而不是夺走他们的性命。

但是这些本该珍惜怜悯的生物背叛了。他们或凭借这样的力量作恶，或因为不能适应新生而三番五次地前来捣乱。其中一位甚至扬言要把这一切暴露在人类社会下，借此要挟。

“已经够了，魅上。”夜神月用冷淡的口气说，“在暗地里执行正义是不够的。”

“那您有什么计划？”魅上照抱臂站在窗口，注视着太阳西斜，“我们随时都可以行动。”

“先从整肃开始，再转向罪犯。这样我们训练有素的军队就会为人所知。”夜神月转着手中的圆珠笔，“我己经给了那些生物机会，但是到此为止。”

“但是，这起案件必然会引起上层重视。”魅上照皱起眉头，“到时候，您可是会被派来处理的吧？”

“不必担心。”夜神月在夕阳下把笔抛给魅上照，“因为这会是一起连续的，无法解决的案子。就算是我也找不到罪犯，更不要说别的人了。”

“他们不会怪罪于我，甚至会感激。”夜神月微微一笑，“因为我甚至会亲自和那些被诅咒的生物谈判，然后带给人类社会和平的条约。”

魅上照看着那圆珠笔：“那么，还有什么需要担心的吗？”

“警察局长不可能自己一人去办案。”夜神月说，“我可以劝说上层接受人员的减少，但只有我一个人还是说不通。”

“还需要一个人。魅上，把你选出的名字写在飞镖靶上。”夜神月闭上眼睛，抓起了飞镖，“这样不是很有趣吗？”

魅上照笑了起来。

神啊，这确实很有趣……他想。

松田抚摸着夜神月的头发。对方的头枕在他的膝盖上，丝毫不觉得这是个不舒服的位置。他知道这青年就是外界中传言的神，带来死亡的同时也带来了光明的神。

夜神月不让他插手和吸血鬼有关的事情。“松田太脆弱了。”夜神月握住他的手，“相信我，就算我被迫参与这件事情，我也能把它扭转到有利于人类的的方向去。”

也确实如他所言。除了最开始的无辜受害者，后面死亡的都是棘手的罪犯。时间流逝着，松田曾经的愧疚正在转化成他也不知道的东西。这是爱吗？还是什么堕落的东西？也许他欺骗了上帝，从他的手中夺走了天使？松田无数次地询问自己。

他注意到那青年露出满意的神情，及时收回了自己杂乱的思绪。

“月现在幸福吗？”松田小心地问道。

“当然了，松田。”月翻了个身，充满恶意地在他的衬衫上轻轻地留下一个吻，“松田怎么突然问这个问题？”

松田垂下目光：“我在想，如果当时没有发生那件事情，月是不是能够更加地幸福呢？”

“可是那样的话，松田就很难收获幸福了吧？”夜神月伸手去触摸他的脸，“难道还有比我更优秀的恋人吗？”

“没……没有。”松田结结巴巴地回答。

“松田答应要永远照顾我，难不成现在却要反悔吗？”夜神月自顾自地继续，“难道是喜欢上了新来的哪个女警官？还是男警官？松田好难猜呢。”

“不……不是！”松田的脸红了起来，“月！”

松田果然很单纯呢，也很可爱。夜神月闭上眼睛，任凭恋人在耳边用软绵绵的语气抱怨着。

您为什么要和他发生关系呢？魅上照虽然没有把这句话问出口，但他难以置信的表情说明了这一切。

“按计划，当时您只需要说‘放了他’就可以了。”他干巴巴地说。

夜神月轻松地抛接着飞镖。

“我只是想捉弄他而已。”夜神月露出一个神秘的笑容，“骗到他了，不是么？”

是么？魅上照在心中叹气。

说不定也是您在欺骗自己。

“松田，我们做吧。”夜神月耳语。那抱怨的声音僵住了，取而代之的是羞怒的声音：“月！你又这样！”

“那桃太，我们做吧。”夜神月用近乎蛊惑的语气说，“好不好？”

松田涨红了脸，终于微弱地回应：“好。”

松田把他压在窗户上，让他的身体赤裸地暴露在月光下。夜神月习惯了松田贴心的服务，也并不为此感到羞耻。反倒是松田，总对这样的举动感到无比的羞愧——但是他还是在干着这样的事，真是表里不一的可爱家伙。松田虔诚地沿着他的脊柱吻下去，同时又粗暴地调整着月的姿势。月费力地呼吸着，任凭自己的身体被摆弄。

“月总是不怕被人发现呢。”在吻的间隙，松田含糊不清地说。

“也许是因为美丽的事物不会担心被人分享吧。”夜神月说。

“月是很美丽，但是……”松田的嘴唇突然凑近他的耳边，“我可不要和别人分享月……”

夜神月哑然失笑：“你在说什么呢？松田？”

“也许是月诱惑了我也说不定，”松田的眼睛里聚集着薄薄的水汽，“也许我只是太过幸福……”

“那就满足我。”夜神月把身体贴在窗户上，“来吧，松田……”

为了不打扰邻居，夜神月压抑着自己的喘息声。松田激烈地抽送，同时又伸手去揉捏他的乳头。最初他并不会因此产生快感，但次数多了，乳头在松田的引导下渐渐变得敏感起来。还没等夜神月品味到乳头传来的快感，松田就拔出了自己的性器。

“月，自慰给我看吧。”松田嘶哑着声音，“我想看到更多的月……”

夜神月凑近他的脸，吻去他的泪水。

“那松田要认真看哦。”

夜神月的身体靠在窗户上，毫不犹豫地抓住了那勃起的性器。像是挑逗一般，夜神月低低地喘息着。随着上下的动作，喘息变成呻吟。就当他要高潮的时候，手被松田捉走了。对方跪在地上，缓缓地含住了他未释放的欲望。夜神月低下头，用手指不断地抹去对方的泪水。在淫靡的吞吐声中，他终于射在了松田的嘴里。

“松田今天真是多愁善感呢。”夜神月蹲下身子，试探地摸向对方的小腹，“要不要继续？”

松田捂住脸，试图遮掩住再次流下的泪水与嘴角的笑容。

“要。”


End file.
